Bastard!
by Bligy
Summary: Once more forced into a dress against his will, Syo encounters a rather unexpected dilemma at the 'Super Awesome Dance Times' ball. Ren/Syo


Title: For the Love Of…  
Series: Uta No Prince-Sama  
Summary: Once more forced into a dress against his will, Syo encounters a rather unexpected dilemma at the 'Super Awesome Dance Times!' ball.  
Rating: R  
Genre: Humour  
Pairings: Ren/Syo

Disclaimer: This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

…

Syo really, really didn't understand how it was that he got himself into these positions; namely, dressed up like a girl standing at the edge of a ballroom during 'Super Awesome Dance Times'… which everyone believed was Shining Saotome's version of attempting to torture them with the whole 'no romance' angle.

Fortunately, romance with the opposite gender had never really been Syo's problem.

"May I ask my lady for this dance?" the dark voice of one of his many neighbouring students asked him smoothly, even as Syo attempted to inch away. "Do you not favour my gift?"

Syo flinched as Ren held a rose out before his face and struggled not to sneeze at the sudden scent there.

"Umm…" Syo stammered, figuring that fleeing at this point was not an option.

"I don't think I recognize you, are you a late register?" Ren asked, casually slipping their hands together, somehow getting a hand around his waist, and dragging him out onto the dance floor within seconds.

Slippery bastard!

"Ah…" Syo stated again, attempting to hide his face before Ren became wise to who 'he' was.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so tense, Syo-chan," Ren whispered in his ears and Syo nearly choked on his tongue.

BASTARD!

"Ah, but then of course, I don't think I've ever seen you looking so… delectable either," Ren chuckled, and Syo had to bite down on his tongue so that he didn't slap the other Class-S student silly.

"Let me go!" Syo hissed, his not-so-girlish voice would have given him away in a second if he would have talked even slightly louder.

"Mmm… never, Syo-chan, I'm afraid that isn't an option," Ren continued, Syo becoming slightly dizzy as Ren promptly spun him more than was strictly necessary.

"I… I thought that you were all about the ladies, Jinguji," Syo stated, panting a little bit in exertion.

"I'm willing to make exceptions for those worthy of them," Ren stated as Syo spun back into his arms, falling back into the steps and working to fight the pout off his face. "So how about it, Syo? Are you willing to expand from Natsuki's tender embrace? Ready to experience a real man?"

"HEY!" Syo barked, then flinched when a few people turned to look at them and Ren led him out of the ballroom, their hands clutched together tightly, more so that Syo wouldn't tear away than for any manner of 'helping' to walk.

When they got out, Syo pulled away and started back towards his dorm room, ignoring Ren following behind him.

"Is Natsuki still back at the ball?" Ren asked curiously.

Syo felt a blush rise on his face. Well, actually, he was, thank you very much. He was probably looking for Syo at this moment. Syo paled, imagining what that stupid idiot had planned for him tonight, and then blushed a little bit in return. No, thank you!

"Then shall we pass your rooms for the moment?" Ren asked, going a few doors down and leaning against his own room. "Masato will surely be supporting the wall for the rest of the ball, I'm sure we have some time."

Syo stared at Ren with wide eyes, unsure he was really hearing what he was hearing.

"Are you… are you 'kidding me?'" he demanded, allowed to shout now that his cover no longer needed to be maintained. "You can't just… proposition me like this!"

"And why not? You were in that outfit, I figured that you wished to be approached," Ren shrugged.

"I was in that outfit because Natsuki caught me before I could get away and dragged me to the dancing... thing! I was about to leave before you grabbed me!" Syo snarled, shaking his fist miserably.

Ren smirked with all the confidence in the world and Syo felt his stomach clench. Oh no… oh no, no, no!

Taking a few steps forward again, he wrapped a hand around Syo's back, bringing their bodies flush together and leaning down so that their lips were barely touching. At this moment, Syo just 'knew' that his face was a blistering shade of crimson.

"Does this mean that your answer is no?" Ren asked, closing the distance and kissing him ever-so-teasingly.

Syo felt the conflict within himself rise and fall in a matter of seconds. Smug… fucking… bastard!

"I should… I should bite you for this!" Syo snarled, even as he felt himself being dragged back towards Ren's room, ignoring the feeling of the other teen's hand dragging up his medium-sized skirt and pretending that no, no, he 'wasn't' going along with this.

"You can bite me all you want, princess," Ren stated, kissing him again and hissing when Syo took him up on his offer and attached his teeth to the other boy's bottom lip.

"Call me that again, I 'dare' you," Syo snarled, even as Ren tossed him back onto the bed and took off his tie.

Syo ripped off his wig, tossing it to the side and quickly unsnapped the stuffed bra he was wearing, fucking uncomfortable thing, and shuffled out of the dress.

"Allow me," Ren stated, his shirt already off and his hands coming to aid in the process of removing Syo's dress.

Syo hissed as the boy's exploring hands brushed against his nipples and blushed at Ren's smirk when the removal of the material revealed that Syo was also wearing the undergarments to match the frilly pink outfit.

"Bastard!" Syo snarled when the other boy chuckled, before falling into a moan as Ren sealed their lips together.


End file.
